Question: Subtract. $\dfrac{8}{5} - \dfrac{1}{6} = $
Answer: Before we can subtract our fractions, they need to have the same denominator. $\frac{1}{5}$ $\frac{1}{5}$ $\frac{1}{5}$ $\frac{1}{5}$ $\frac{1}{5}$ $\frac{1}{5}$ $\frac{1}{5}$ $\frac{1}{5}$ $\frac{1}{5}$ $\frac{1}{5}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\dfrac{8}{5}$ $\dfrac{1}{6}$ $\dfrac{8}{5}-\dfrac{1}{6}$ Let's look at the multiples of each denominator and see which multiples they have in common. Denominator Multiples ${5}$ $5, {10}, 15, 20, 25, \underline{30}$ $6}$ $6, 12, 18, 24, \underline{30}$ The least common denominator is ${30}$. Let's use multiplication to make each fraction have a denominator of $30$. ${\dfrac{8}{5}}=\dfrac{{8} \times {6}}{{5} \times {6}} = {\dfrac{48}{30}}$ $\dfrac{1}{6}}=\dfrac{1} \times 5}{6} \times 5} = {\dfrac5}30}}$ Now, we can subtract ${\dfrac{48}{30}} - \dfrac{5}{30}}$. $\dfrac{48}{30}$ $\dfrac{5}{30}$ $\dfrac{48}{30} - \dfrac{5}{30}$ $=\dfrac{{48}-5}}{30}$ $= \dfrac{43}{30}$ ${\dfrac{8}{5}} - \dfrac{1}{6}} = \dfrac{43}{30}$ We can also write $\dfrac{43}{30}$ as $1\dfrac{13}{30}$.